


[podfic] As Romeo to Juliet

by sanguinity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animism, Other, Physics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, object-sexual!Sherlock, objectum sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: He hadn't tried to actually explain this in a very long time. Not since Mycroft. Not since the time when he thought everyone had a beloved object and had simply asked his brother which his was. {No, Myc, that's just a toy. I don't mean what's your favorite plaything... I mean....} And his world changed.





	[podfic] As Romeo to Juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Romeo to Juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550864) by [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/pseuds/Iwantthatcoat). 



> Originally published at [Holmestice](https://holmestice.dreamwidth.org/462664.html).

_As Romeo to Juliet_  
  
  
or [**Download and Streaming**](http://kiwi6.com/file/23zbz9plp0)

**Music** :

  * Renaud Capuçon: ["Melody" from _Orfeo ed Euridice_ , Cristoph Willibald Gluck ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ODoDaJ-rJy8)
  * Rachel Podger: [_Rosary Sonata_ No. 16 "Guardian Angel," Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3jIX45bQDk)




End file.
